TARAXACUM
by Jongin Mochi
Summary: .: CHAPTERED :. Park Chanyeol menjalani sepanjang hidupnya dengan bahaya yang selalu mengintai. Namun ketika Byun Baekhyun menatap ke dalam netra gelap sang adam, ia tahu bahwa dirinya merasa aman dalam rengkuhan pria bersurai merah tersebut. / [ChanBaek ; Mafia!AU] / WARNING: GS FOR SOME CHARACTERS, MATURE SCENE / CHAPTER 2 IS UP! / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**TARAXACUM**

.: Chapter 1: _This Thing of Ours_ :.

Sebuah jam berukuran besar dengan gaya klasik yang diletakkan di ruang tengah mansion megah tersebut baru saja berdentang sebanyak enam kali. Pagi ini, matahari sudah naik lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari lainnya di sepanjang tahun. Biasanya, sang pemilik rumah tidak akan terjaga dari tidurnya dengan mudah di pagi hari hanya karena sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui celah jendela kamarnya, mengingat tugasnya yang terkadang berakhir dini hari. Akan tetapi, beberapa hari terakhir ini, ia kerap diganggu oleh mimpi yang serupa secara berulang setiap kali dirinya terlelap. Dan sialnya, mimpi tersebut kembali mengganggunya pagi ini, memaksanya untuk segera terbangun dari bunga tidurnya.

" _Fuck_ —" Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol. Benar, dialah pria yang baru saja mengumpat saat pelan saat mencoba mengubah posisinya di atas ranjang. Pasalnya, tidak hanya mimpi yang mengganggu, pening di kepala juga kerap menyertai kegiatan bangun tidurnya tersebut. Ia baru saja kembali ke mansion beberapa jam yang lalu, tidak mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak karena mimpi sialan tersebut, dan harus terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menjalar di setiap bagian tempurung kepalanya.

Chanyeol bukan pria yang lemah—ia selalu mengingat itu di dalam benaknya dengan baik. Bermanja dengan matras ketika sakit melanda sama sekali bukan khas dirinya. Maka hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan oleh pemilik bangunan megah tersebut adalah beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih untuk meninggalkan kamar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk beristirahat. Selain karena pusing, Chanyeol juga harus bertarung melawan rasa lelah di sekujur tubuh dan bekas luka tembak yang mungkin hampir kering di bahu kirinya. Dapur adalah tujuan yang dipilih oleh sang adam.

Seperti pagi-pagi lainnya, Chanyeol sudah menemukan sesosok wanita familiar yang sibuk berkutat di dapurnya. "Selamat pagi, Ahra." Suaranya terdengar serak dan rendah—khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Wanita yang disapa Chanyeol itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "Oh, selamat pagi," balasnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Akhir-akhir ini, kau rajin bangun pagi, Chanyeol." Ahra berkomentar seraya mematikan kompor di hadapannya.

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Tangannya tergerak untuk memijat pelipis kepalanya. Ia enggan mengatakan bahwa tidurnya terganggu hanya karena sebuah mimpi. Itu sama saja artinya dengan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dan ia membenci hal tersebut.

"Kau ingin kubuatkan kopi sekarang?" Ahra menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik—berniat mengamati raut masam yang tercetak di paras menawan milik kepala keluarga Park tersebut.

" _Yes, please_?" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah wanita yang sudah cukup lama bekerja kepada dirinya tersebut. Ia yakin, Ahra tidak akan tersinggung atas perlakuan sang adam.

Áhra tidak memberikan respons berupa ucapan, melainkan segera melaksanakan keinginan Tuan-nya. Ia mulai meracik _espresso_ yang menjadi favorit Chanyeol tersebut. "Kudengar dari para penjaga, kau baru saja tiba. Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" Ahra mungkin hanya seorang pembantu di mansion mewah milik Chanyeol. Namun bagi Chanyeol, wanita itu adalah bagian dari _keluarga_. Sehingga ia tidak menemukan masalah untuk berbincang santai seperti saat ini.

"Tidur terlalu membosankan untukku." Chanyeol bukan tipikal pria yang sering bercanda, akan tetapi, sekali atau dua kali, pria tersebut pernah melontarkan candaan hanya untuk mencairkan suasana dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik seperti saat ini.

Ahra merespons ucapan Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan yang menyatu dengan angin pagi yang berembus memasuki dapur besar tersebut melalui jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum tatkala mendengar reaksi yang diberikan oleh wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Omong-omong, Dokter Zhang menelepon tadi pagi."

Chanyeol menatap punggung Ahra lekat-lekat, seolah menantikan penjelasan lanjutan dari sang puan. "Bukankah pertemuanku dengannya adalah besok malam?" Lelaki dengan tinggi di atas 180 sentimeter tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan penuh tanya. Ia memang kerap bertemu dengan Zhang Yixing—dokter asal China yang sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarganya—untuk mengobati luka-luka yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Ahra mengangguk sekali. Ia membalik badannya seraya mengaduk segelas _espresso_ di tangannya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Dokter Zhang harus pergi ke Shanghai malam ini dan tidak yakin bisa kembali ke Seoul besok malam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertemu denganmu pagi ini," jelas sang puan sebelum meletakkan secangkir _espresso_ di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mengingat apakah dirinya memiliki kegiatan yang penting pagi ini. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Ahra." Lelaki itu meraih cangkir di hadapannya dan segera menenggak cairan berwarna hitam pekat tersebut. Ia memang selalu menyukai kopi dalam suhu yang masih cukup panas.

Ahra menepuk pelan bahu kanan Chanyeol yang telanjang—tidak terbalut kain apapun atau perban. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kukerjakan," ucap sang hawa sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di dapur.

—

"Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih tunduk kepada Wu sialan itu." Mengucapkan sambutan kepada orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa kesal bukanlah hal yang perlu dilakukan oleh lelaki bermarga Park tersebut. Bahkan kepada Yixing—pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri—Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa perlu melakukan basa-basi seperti itu.

Yixing berusaha menahan tawa seiring dengan langkah yang diambilnya untuk memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menyambut tamumu dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu," balasnya dengan gurauan. Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan, Yixing segera menuju sofa yang tersedia di dalam ruang kerja tersebut dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

Chanyeol mendesis pelan. "Itu salahmu karena mengunjungiku di pagi hari," balasnya jengah. Pria jangkung itu lantas beranjak dari singgasananya dan menghampiri sofa yang saat ini sedang diduduki oleh Yixing. "Jadi, ada masalah apa di Shanghai?" tanyanya sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Jika yang kaumaksud dengan Wu sialan adalah Wu Yifan, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Wu yang mengundangku datang ke Shanghai adalah saudara perempuanmu sendiri, Chanyeol." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya sebelum berkutat dengan tasnya yang berisi dengan sejumlah keperluan medis untuk memeriksa luka tembak di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar.

Sementara Yixing sibuk tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yoora saat mendengarmu menyebut suaminya sebagai seorang sialan." Yixing memberikan gestur kepada Chanyeol untuk bersandar pada sofa dan rileks.

Pria itu mematuhi Yixing dan mulai memejamkan mata—bersiap menahan rasa sakit yang akan segera menyerangnya dengan lebih dahsyat. "Ada apa dengan Yoora?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran. Sejak memutuskan untuk pindah ke Shanghai, Yoora cukup sulit dihubungi oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Yixing membuka perban Chanyeol dengan telaten. "Mertuanya hanya mulai merajuk karena tidak mendapatkan perawatan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman," jelasnya dengan konstentrasi yang tertuju pada perban milik pria bersurai merah menyala tersebut.

"Dasar pria tua bangka." Chanyeol mendecih pelan. Jika dirinya harus mengakui, klan Wu adalah klan yang amat profesional. Chanyeol menghormati mereka sebagai seorang rekan kerja, tetapi tidak sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

"Kalau kau lupa, kau juga tua, Chanyeol." Yixing lagi-lagi tertawa. Kali ini, perban yang membalut bahu Chanyeol sudah terlepas dan pandangan sang dokter terpusat pada jahitan pada luka tembak Chanyeol yang mulai mengering.

"Aku tidak tua, Yixing." Chanyeol membalas ucapan Yixing dengan tenang.

"Kau tua. Akui saja itu." Yixing membubuhkan cairan pada bahu Chanyeol yang terluka, sehingga sang pemilik bahu tersebut harus meringis menahan sakit. "Kau dan Yeonseok tidak jauh berbeda. Yang membedakan adalah dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, sementara kau belum," tambah Yixing seraya menyimpan botol berisi cairan yang berbau tidak sedap itu ke dalam tasnya kembali.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan. Tolong jangan memulai perdebatan ini, Yixing."

Yixing mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Phoenix. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup. Kau lihat bagaimana Yeonseok dan Yifan sekarang?" Pria berdarah China tersebut mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Kehidupan mereka jauh lebih baik semenjak mereka menikah."

Chanyeol terkekeh—merasa ucapan Yixing adalah sesuatu yang konyol. "Apanya yang jauh lebih baik? Jika menjadi budak cinta adalah sesuatu yang lebih baik, seperti yang kau maksud, maka jawabanku adalah tidak untuk semua saranmu itu, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing tertawa lepas, terlebih saat mendengar istilah budak cinta yang meluncur dari lidah sang Phoenix. "Terserah kau saja. Jika suatu saat nanti, kau menjadi budak cinta, jangan pernah memanggilku karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantumu untuk urusan yang satu itu," balasnya dengan nada bercanda. "Lukamu sudah cukup kering. Mintalah bantuan pada Ahra untuk membalutnya lagi dengan perban nanti. Besok, kau bisa benar-benar terlepas dari perban itu," tuturnya menjelaskan. "Kau tidak memiliki _tugas berat_ malam ini, bukan?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Yixing seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin aku akan istirahat atau bersenang-senang malam ini," balasnya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Yixing mengangguk singkat dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari atas sofa jika saja Chanyeol tidak memanggil namanya.

"Yixing."

"Ya?" Yixing memandang Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Apakah kau mengenal seorang psikiater yang dapat dipercaya?"

—

Seperti yang sudah ia katakana kepada Yixing, Chanyeol tidak berencana untuk menjalankan _tugas berat_ malam ini. Setelah mencoret opsi istirahat, pemilik rambut berwarna merah menyala tersebut menjatuhkan pilihannya pada opsi bersenang-senang karena ia sadar bahwa frasa istirahat tidak lagi memiliki makna berarti bagi dirinya. Itu artinya Chanyeol akan menghabiskan malamnya di salah satu klub favoritnya dengan ditemani beberapa botol minuman dan seorang wanita cantik yang akan melayaninya.

Sebelum tengah malam, Chanyeol sudah tiba di klub langganan yang dikelola oleh salah satu anak buahnya. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik. Segala kalimat yang diucap olehnya merupakan perintah yang harus dilaksanakan oleh setiap orang yang berada di dalam klub tersebut.

Chanyeol sedang menikmati _red wine_ di tangannya dengan wanita bertubuh molek yang duduk di atas paha kanannya yang kokoh, ketika salah seorang pengawalnya yang bertugas malam ini datang menghampirinya. "Pastikan kau membawa kabar yang penting atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu." Suara Chanyeol memang rendah, namun orang-orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya sanggup mendengar kalimat bernada ancaman tersebut di tengah suara musik yang menghentak telinga. Pria itu bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu saat mengetahui ekspresi ketakutan samar yang terlukis di wajah wanita di atas pangkuannya.

"Kami mendapat kabar dari Tuan Park Byungchul, Phoenix." Pengawal tersebut berujar dengan gugup, namun sepertinya bukan karena aura mengerikan atau ancaman yang diberikan oleh atasannya, melainkan karena hal lain.

Pupil mata Chanyeol refleks membesar saat mendengar nama sang Paman disebut. "Ada apa dengannya?" Nada bicara sang adam terdengar tidak sabar dan menuntut.

"Falcon baru saja menemukan beliau dalam keadaan tewas."

—

"Phoenix." Lelaki dengan rambut jingga dan bahu lebar tersebut membungkuk hormat saat mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan yang sedang ia singgahi saat ini.

Chanyeol mengabaikan sambutan yang diberikan kepadanya dan segera menghampiri satu-satunya ranjang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kepala keluarga Park itu tanpa sadar sudah duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang dengan geraman rendah yang lolos dari bibirnya. "Sialan. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu, Paman?" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dengan tatapan kosong yang tertuju pada jasad Park Byungchul yang sudah tertutup oleh kain putih tipis.

Pria lain yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut menatap ke arah Phoenix dengan raut datar. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mampu merasakan kesakitan yang harus ditanggung oleh pria bersurai merah tersebut. "Anak buahku sedang berusaha mengusut kasus ini, Phoenix." Lelaki itu akhirnya angkat bicara dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya lirih kepada pria yang dipanggilnya Sehun.

"Sepekan yang lalu, Tuan Park menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menarik seluruh pengawal dari rumahnya dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang bersama istri dan anaknya tanpa pengawalan yang ketat." Sehun menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Kemudian malam ini, pembunuhan itu terjadi." Suaranya lebih rendah saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Seolah, pria itu turut merasakan sakit atas kepergian Park Byungchul.

"Bagaimana dengan istri dan anaknya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Istrinya juga tewas pada saat yang sama." Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sementara putrinya kebetulan sedang bermalam di rumah Bibinya. Kami sudah memastikan bahwa putri Tuan Park dalam keadaan aman."

Chanyeol terdiam dan merasa frustasi seketika, tetapi ia tidak seharusnya bersikap demikian saat ini. "Di mana jasad istrinya sekarang?"

"Jasadnya berada di ruangan lain, Phoenix."

"Bagaimana dengan putrinya? Apakah dia mengetahui tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya?"

"Belum." Sehun mengambil jeda singkat. "Kami berusaha menjaga kabar ini agar tidak tercium oleh pihak lain untuk sementara waktu. Itu terlalu berisiko." Pria yang lebih muda dibanding Chanyeol tersebut mengamati bosnya dengan lekat. "Lagipula, kurasa, kaulah sosok yang paling tepat untuk memberitahukan kabar ini kepada putrinya, Phoenix."

Chanyeol meremas helai rambutnya yang berkelir merah itu demi menyalurkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Ia marah, depresi, sedih—dan entahlah. Chanyeol tidak tahu, seperti apa dirinya harus menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia kacau dan itu sudah terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "Sehun, tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini."

"Baik, Phoenix." Sehun membungkuk hormat pada pria yang sedang memunggunginya tersebut sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Begitu Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, lelaki jangkung tersebut meluapkan emosinya dengan menangis. Ini adalah tangisan pertamanya sejak kepergian sang Ayah untuk selamanya.

—

"Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Pamanmu, Chanyeol." Oh Yeonseok menatap prihatin ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di dekat dinding kaca.

Pria bermarga Park itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong yang tertuju pada rerumputan hijau jauh di bawahnya.

Yeonseok merasa tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan sikap Chanyeol. Ia memahami suasana hati sang adam yang sedang sangat terpukul setelah kehilangan sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang Ayah selama ini. Yeonseok juga merasakan hal serupa karena mengenal Byungchul sejak lama, meskipun kepedihan yang dirasakan olehnya mungkin tidak sedalam yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus membalaskan dendam Paman." Chanyeol berujar lirih dengan telapak tangannya yang terkepal kuat. Ia seperti sudah siap untuk menghancurkan kaca di hadapannya kapan saja.

Yeonseok menghela napas. Ia menyerah setiap kali ia harus berhadapan dengan jiwa pendendam yang bersemayam dalam tubuh sang Phoenix. "Sebelum itu, ada beberapa hal yang membutuhkan campur tanganmu dengan segera."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yeonseok yang sudah terduduk di atas sofa di dalam ruangan bergaya klasik tersebut.

"Ini mengenai sepupumu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Maksudmu, putri Pamanku?"

Yeonseok mengangguk.

Karena duka yang mendalam, Chanyeol melupakan beberapa hal penting, termasuk mengenai anak tunggal dari Park Byungchul yang masih hidup. "Apakah dia masih baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Yeonseok. Ia terlihat sedang menerawang pada masa lalunya—masa di mana ia pernah berjumpa dengan putri dari Pamannya tersebut.

"Tentu." Yeonseok menjawab dengan mantap. "Tetapi, aku tidak yakin, kondisinya akan bertahan lama, Chanyeol," tambahnya dengan nada muram. "Kita harus segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk menyelamatkannya dari segala ancaman. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah bagian dari _keluarga_."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Apakah aku juga harus mengabarkan tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya ini?"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang berhak untuk mengatakannya." Yeonseok berkata dengan bijaksana. "Atau kau bisa meminta bantuan Yoora untuk mengatasi hal ini. Kupikir, dia akan bersedia membantu."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia yakin, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk memberitahukan kabar memilukan itu kepada sepupunya. Ia tidak sanggup diingatkan kembali kepada bayangan ketika dirinya harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia kehilangan Ayahnya untuk selamanya. "Aku akan mengaturnya dengan Yoora. Untuk sementara waktu, kita hanya perlu mengamankannya saja, bukan?"

"Kau benar." Yeonseok mengangguk, meskipun sang lawan bicara tidak menatap langsung ke arahnya. "Kusarankan kepadamu untuk membawanya ke mansionmu. Mansionmu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuknya saat ini."

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Yeonseok lekat. "Tidakkah itu semakin membahayakannya?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Yeonseok beranjak dari sofa. "Jika Pamanmu terbunuh, itu artinya dunia luar sama sekali tidak aman bagi gadis itu."

"Kenapa kita tidak meletakkan penjaga untuk mengawasinya seperti yang biasanya kita lakukan?"

"Ini bukan hal biasa, Phoenix." Yeonseok melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri Chanyeol di dekat dinding kaca. "Gadis itu adalah bagian dari _keluarga_ , tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Ayahnya," tambahnya menjelaskan. "Kita juga tidak akan leluasa menjaganya, jika dia berada di bawah pengawasan orang lain. Kondisi seperti ini terlalu berbahaya, jika aktivitas kita tercium oleh pihak kepolisian."

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bawa dia ke mansionku. Biarkan Sehun mengurusnya."

"Tapi, Phoenix." Yeonseok segera memotong ucapan Chanyeol. "Ada satu hal krusial yang perlu kauketahui."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dengan serius.

"Pernikahan Pamanmu dengan istrinya tidak sah secara hukum, sehingga kau tidak bisa mengklaim hak asuh atas gadis itu karena kau adalah keluarganya. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, kau akan kalah dengan keluarga istri Pamanmu dalam hal hak asuh." Yeonseok menjelaskan dengan tak kalah serius.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya dengan jengkel. Masalah yang dihadapinya kali ini sangat pelik. "Jadi, kau memiliki rencana lain agar aku bisa mendapatkan hak asuh atas dirinya?"

Yeonseok menampilkan senyum asimetris kepada pria yang lebih muda. "Tentu." Ia mengangguk singkat.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran dengan usul yang akan diberikan oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Kau harus menikahinya. Kau harus menikahi Byun Baekhyun."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

—

Note:

 _Halo. Gue author baru di sini! Panggil aja Mochi, ya. Gausah panggil 'thor', 'min', dsb_ _L_

 _Oke, ini sebenernya bukan fanfiction pertama gue, but this is my first time to post it here. Gue akhirnya memutuskan buat nulis di sini karena … beberapa fanfiction ChanBaek favorit gue itu lamaaaa banget update-nya. Terus gue juga lagi seneng banget sama mafia!au, jadilah gue nulis fanfic ini hohoho._

 _Sooooo, salam kenal, ya! Dan semoga kalian suka sama fanfic ini dengan baca chapter pertamanya hehe. Berhubung ini otak gue lagi lancar-lancarnya dan gue juga lagi jadi pengangguran karena nungguin masuk kuliah, kayaknya gue bakal fast update. Jadi, jangan bosen liat gue nongol terus_ _L_

 _Cukup segini deh cuap-cuapnya ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya._

 _Last but not least, review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**TARAXACUM**

.: Chapter 2: Thunder :.

Chanyeol menunjukkan sorot terkejut yang terpancar dari matanya usai mendengar saran dari Yeonseok. "Menikah? Kau menyuruhku menikahi sepupuku sendiri?" Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir, Yeonseok yang dikenalnya memiliki kepribadian yang tenang dan bijaksana itu baru saja menyarankannya sebuah ide gila yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran seorang Park seperti dirinya.

Yeonseok menghela napas. Ia memang sudah menduga reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Phoenix atas usul yang diberikan olehnya, namun ia serius dengan usulnya dan berniat untuk membujuk Chanyeol hingga mengatakan 'ya', kecuali pria berambut merah itu memiliki usul lain yang aman dan lebih masuk akal. "Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kauambil, Chanyeol. Lagipula, tidak ada yang salah dengan menikahi sepupumu, selama ini demi kebaikan kita semua."

"Tidak, tidak." Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya—melakukan gerakan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan tersebut. Lelaki itu berpikir keras, seperti sedang mengkalkulasi sesuatu di dalam otaknya. "Demi Tuhan, Yeonseok! Baekhyun masih berusia 17 tahun, jika aku tidak salah menghitung!" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Yeonseok seketika. "Kau pikir, menikahi seorang gadis di bawah umur adalah hal yang pantas?"

"Secara hukum, itu adalah tindakan illegal." Yeonseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oleh karena itu, untuk sementara waktu, kita bisa menjadikan alasan pernikahan antara kau dan Baekhyun untuk membawa gadis itu pergi dari keluarganya. Kita bisa membuat perjanjian bahwa setelah pernikahan kalian digelar, keluarga Baekhyun tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk mencampuri kehidupannya. Untuk mengatasi hal ini, kita perlu memberikan sedikit uang untuk membungkam mereka." Pria bersurai cokelat gelap itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapikan jas berkelir hitam yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. "Setahun kemudian, kalian bisa mendaftarkan pernikahan ini secara resmi, sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang keamananan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun telah menjadi istrimu secara sah."

Chanyeol masih memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Yeonseok. Ia benar-benar kagum atas segala hal yang sudah direncanakan dengan matang oleh rekannya tersebut. Akan tetapi, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus menikahi Byun Baekhyun, putri semata wayang Park Byungchul yang masih berusia 17 tahun. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, kau memikirkan masalah ini sejauh itu," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku sangat dekat dengan Pamanmu, Chanyeol. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Ayah kandungku. Kaupikir, aku tidak akan memperlakukan putrinya seperti _keluarga_ kita setelah segala jasa Pamanmu selama ini?" Suara Yeonseok terdengar melembut kali ini.

Harga diri Chanyeol tergores saat itu juga. Yeonseok mungkin tidak bermaksud menyindirnya, tetapi Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak lebih berharga dari seorang bajingan dengan tidak bersedia berkorban demi menolong Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Tolong jangan katakan bahwa ini adalah salah satu rencanamu untuk mencarikan pendamping hidup untukku." Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Yixing yang mendesaknya untuk segera menikah. Yoora, Yeonseok, dan bahkan Byungchul sempat menyinggung perihal pernikahan untuk Chanyeol. Terlebih, usia Chanyeol tak lagi muda.

Yeonseok tersenyum tipis. "Terserah, jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu, Chanyeol. Sejauh ini, keinginanku hanyalah menyelamatkan satu-satunya keturunan Byungchul. Dan menurutku, kau adalah satu-satunya sosok yang pantas untuk melindunginya."

Chanyeol membuang napasnya dengan kasar. "Jadi, aku benar-benar harus menikahinya?"

"Ya, kecuali jika kau memiliki ide lain, Chanyeol." Yeonseok memiliki firasat kuat bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menolak idenya kali ini.

Chanyeol berpikir dalam keterdiamannya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengakui bahwa ide Yeonseok adalah yang terbaik. Lagipula, mereka tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu, bukan? Bahaya bisa mengancam eksistensi Baekhyun kapan saja dan Chanyeol tidak ingin merasa gagal untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam menjaga _keluarga_ nya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

Yeonseok tersenyum miring saat mendengar keputusan Chanyeol. Meskipun pria itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan memikirkan kembali usul Yeonseok, namun Yeonseok tahu bahwa kemungkinan Chanyeol menyetujui sarannya sangatlah besar. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Chanyeol. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku atau Sehun," ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol berbalik menatap kaca berukuran besar yang menjadi dinding bangunan tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang terkepal menumpu pada kaca tersebut. ' _Menikahi Baekhyun? Apa aku sudah gila?_ '

—

Chanyeol menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan pendapat Yeonseok untuk menikahi Baekhyun sepanjang hari itu. Ia memikirkan segala keuntungan dan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diterima jika pernikahan itu benar-benar dilangsungkan. Chanyeol juga mempertimbangkan beberapa jalan yang dapat ditempuhnya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, setelah pemikiran yang panjang, pria itu kembali pada suatu kesimpulan: menikahi Baekhyun adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun berada dalam posisi sulit dan berbahaya kendati gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlahir dari pernikahan yang tidak sah secara hukum antara seorang wanita biasa dan pimpinan _gangster_ pada masanya. Benar, Park Byungchul pernah menjabat sebagai pemimpin geng yang dikenal dengan nama Seven Star sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dan memindahkan kekuasaannya pada Chanyeol, keponakannya. Dengan kondisinya tersebut, terlebih setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, keberadaan Baekhyun semakin berbahaya. Siapapun pelaku di balik pembunuhan Byungchul dan istrinya pasti akan segera mengincar Baekhyun—cepat atau lambat. Seven Star merupakan kelompok yang didirikan atas dasar rasa kekeluargaan. Siapapun yang bergabung dan berhubungan—secara langsung atau tidak—dengan kelompok ini selalu dianggap sebagai _keluarga_. Sekalipun Baekhyun mungkin tidak tahu-menahu perihal Seven Star, namun melindungi gadis itu dari berbagai ancaman adalah suatu kewajiban untuk setiap anggota _keluarga_ yang lain. Chanyeol yang sudah menganggap Byungchul sebagai sosok seorang Ayah tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan sepupunya itu berada dalam bahaya. Seharusnya, mudah saja bagi Chanyeol untuk mengambil Baekhyun secara paksa dari keluarga Ibunya. Namun urusan akan semakin panjang, jika saja mereka melapor kepada pihak kepolisian. Seven Star selama ini sudah terkenal dengan aksinya yang sulit diendus atau diusut pihak kepolisian. Chanyeol juga tidak dapat memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membunuh keluarga Ibu Baekhyun begitu saja. Selain akan melibatkan kepolisian, hal itu pasti akan melukai perasaan Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya jalan paling aman yang dapat ditempuh oleh Chanyeol adalah dengan menikahi gadis itu, menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai istrinya, sehingga keluarganya tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur sepupunya tersebut.

Tak terasa, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyudahi pikirannya yang berkepanjangan dengan berendam. Ia perlu menjernihkan kepalanya untuk sementara waktu. Sayang sekali, tidak ada perubahan berarti. Lelaki yang gemar mengoleksi tato di tubuhnya tersebut masih dirundung dengan berbagai pikiran tentang sosok Baekhyun yang bahkan belum ia temui sejak belasan tahun silam. Alhasil, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membilas tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

Seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambil, butir demi butir air menetes dari ujung helaian rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Chanyeol menghampiri meja nakas dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia perlu menghubungi seseorang sekarang juga.

"Sehun, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

—

"Bodoh. Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Si surai merah itu terlihat sedang menggerutu dari balik kemudi. Beruntung, kaca mobilnya telah dimodifikasi sehingga siapapun yang berada di luar mobil tidak dapat melihat ke dalam mobil. Meskipun merutuki kedatangannya di lingkungan perumahan yang tidak terlalu ramai tersebut, Chanyeol tetap bertahan di sana, enggan beranjak, sekalipun ia hanya perlu menginjak pedal gas untuk meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

Chanyeol memperhatikan lingkungan sekelilingnya yang terlampau sepi. Dengan hati-hati, ia meraih sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat yang tergeletak di atas jok mobil di samping Chanyeol. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam amplop dan ia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan sejumlah catatan dan selembar foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis remaja.

Chanyeol memandangi foto di tangannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tentu saja, wajah yang ia lihat di atas selembar foto itu tidak asing dalam ingatannya. Byun Baekhyun masih terlihat manis seperti yang bisa diingat oleh Chanyeol. Gadis itu seolah sama sekali tidak berubah, kecuali rambut hitam legamnya yang kini sudah memanjang. Tubuhnya juga masih terlihat mungil, meskipun tidak sekecil dahulu. Namun Chanyeol yakin, dengan postur tubuh yang cenderung kecil, Baekhyun akan sulit ditemukan jika bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Fokus Chanyeol lantas beralih menuju kertas-kertas lain yang disertakan di dalam amplop. Terima kasih kepada Sehun yang sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak informasi mengenai putri semata wayang Park Byungchul tersebut. Lembar pertama yang dibaca Chanyeol berisikan biodata umum milik Baekhyun, seperti nama, tempat dan tanggal lahir, umur, alamat, dan sebagainya. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis manis itu memang masih berusia 17 tahun.

Chanyeol beralih pada lembar kedua yang berisi data yang lebih spesifik, seperti berat dan tinggi badan, ukuran pakaian dan sepatu—dan oh Tuhan, Sehun bahkan mengetahui ukuran bra yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Kemampuan pemuda berambut jingga itu memang tidak dapat disepelekan begitu saja.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol membuka lembar ketiga yang dipenuhi dengan paragraph-paragraf panjang. Dengan telaten, Chanyeol membaca kata demi kata. Lembar ketiga dan selanjutnya dipenuhi dengan penjelasan tentang sejarah kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Rasanya, Chanyeol seperti sedang membaca biografi seorang pahlawan.

Di tengah kegiatan membacanya, Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki samar-samar. Ia segera mendongak dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Di seberang jalan, ia menemukan seorang gadis dalam balutan kaus santai dan celana selutut sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sebuah kantung plastik berada dalam genggamannya dan gadis itu seperti sengaja mengayunnya sesuai dengan irama langkahnya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menangkap figur wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Detik itu juga, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

—

Markas besar Seven Star berlokasi di Busan. Akan tetapi, untuk beberapa alasan, pemimpin Seven Star terdahulu telah sepakat untuk memindahkan markas mereka ke Seoul.

Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang kerjanya di markas besar Seven Star saat Yixing datang berkunjung bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mafioso tersebut memang sudah sepakat untuk berjumpa kembali dengan dokter kepercayaannya itu setelah kepulangannya dari Shanghai. Chanyeol menginginkan Yixing untuk mengenalkan seorang psikiater yang dapat dipercaya untuk menangani perihal mimpi buruk yang mengganggunya setiap malam. Jadi, pemimpin gangster tersebut yakin bahwa wanita yang datang bersama Yixing adalah seorang psikiater.

"Sedang bersantai, Phoenix?" Yixing menghampiri meja kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari kursinya, berniat menyambut kedatangan tamunya itu dengan _normal_. Ia memang terbiasa bersikap kurang ajar terhadap Yixing, namun bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak bisa menjaga tata krama di hadapan orang yang baru saja ia temui. "Aku sengaja meluangkan waktuku untuk kalian." Chanyeol merespons dengan suara baritonnya.

Yixing tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya sedang berbasa-basi. Ia tak ingin memperpanjang hal tersebut dan berniat memperkenalkan dua orang yang mungkin baru pertama kali bertemu ini. "Phoenix, ini Jung Sena. Aku mengenalnya ketika mengejar gelar spesialisku. Kebetulan sekali, Ayahnya adalah Dokter Jung yang kita kenal sebagai dokter pribadi klan Oh." Yixing menatap Chanyeol dan wanita bernama Sena itu bergantian. "Dan Sena, ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia mengenal Yeonseok dengan baik. Jadi, jika Chanyeol berani berbuat macam-macam, kau tinggal melapor kepada Yeonseok," tambahnya dengan seringai jahil yang muncul di bibirnya.

Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikan candaan Yixing dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sena. "Ah, senang mendengar kau adalah putri Dokter Jung. Salam kenal." Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol merasa lega karena Yixing tidak membawa orang sembarangan. Ia yakin, Sena sudah mengetahui dengan baik mengenai _bisnis_ yang dijalani lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Park." Sena membungkukkan badannya sekilas saat menjabat telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Silakan duduk." Chanyeol mempersilakan kedua tamunya untuk duduk di dua kursi yang tersedia. Pria itu juga kembali menduduki singgasananya.

"Kudengar dari Dokter Zhang, Anda mengalami gangguan saat tidur." Sena membuka percakapan setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Bisakah Anda menceritakan gangguan seperti apa yang Anda terima?"

Chanyeol melirik Yixing sekilas sebelum berdeham pelan dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Beberapa hari ini, aku selalu bermimpi." Chanyeol membuka ceritanya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kupikir, itu bukan mimpi karena rasanya seperti nyata. Dalam mimpiku, aku selalu terbangun di sebuah padang rumput dan bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Kami berbincang beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu lenyap. Ada semacam lubang hitam yang membawanya pergi. Kemudian, satu-satunya hal yang dapat kudengar adalah jeritan dan tangisan."

"Lalu, Anda terjaga?" Sena melanjutkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. "Apakah ini wajar?" tanyanya memastikan. "Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sejak mendapat mimpi itu secara berulang. Belum lagi, saat aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun, jerit dan tangis yang kudengar dalam mimpi itu terputar di kepalaku."

Sena memberikan respons berupa anggukan paham. "Apa Anda mengalami peristiwa penting atau buruk sebelum mendapat mimpi itu?"

"Segala kejadian dalam hidupnya itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk, Sena-ya." Yixing yang sedari tadi memilih untuk terdiam dan mengamati perbincangan antara dua temannya tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia bisa saja marah pada Yixing, akan tetapi cemoohan lelaki berdarah China itu merupakan suatu kebenaran dan ia mengakuinya. "Yixing benar," timpalnya kemudian. "Jika peristiwa yang kaumaksud adalah yang berhubungan dengan mimpi itu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak," tambah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sosok gadis yang muncul di mimpimu? Kau mengenalnya atau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Sena kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

Chanyeol termenung sejenak. "Tidak. Kurasa, tidak." Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat terlalu jelas di dalam mimpiku, tetapi aku merasakan suatu hal yang familiar setiap kali melihatnya. Tetapi aku yakin, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum mimpi itu," tegasnya.

Sena mengangguk paham. "Untuk saat ini, saya hanya bisa menyarankan Anda untuk tidak terlalu keras dalam memikirkan sesuatu. Saya tahu ini sulit, tetapi Anda mungkin harus mengambil rehat dari pekerjaan Anda saat ini. Saya juga menyarankan Anda untuk melawan rasa takut saat sedang terlelap."

Mafioso itu mendesah pasrah. "Aku mengerti," balasnya seraya mengangguk. "Apakah kau memiliki obat yang bisa membantuku untuk lebih mudah tidur? Karena mimpi itu, aku mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur."

Psikiater tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menitipkan obatnya kepada Dokter Zhang nanti." Sena menoleh sekilas ke arah Yixing yang disambut dengan anggukan paham.

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah Anda memiliki keluhan lain?" Sena kembali bertanya kepada pimpinan mafia tersebut.

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengukir senyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit undur diri. Saya akan menghubungi Anda lagi untuk mengatur pertemuan berikutnya." Sena bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol untuk berjabat tangan. "Sampai jumpa, Tuan Park."

Pria bermarga Park itu menyambut uluran tangan Sena seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sena meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, sang Phoenix segera menatap ke arah Yixing. "Kupikir, kau datang bersamanya," ungkapnya sambil kembali mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Awalnya, ya. Tetapi, kupikir, aku ingin berbincang lebih lama denganmu." Yixing menyamankan duduknya di atas kursi yang ia duduki saat ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan satu kancing jas yang ia kenakan demi kelonggaran.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang Pamanmu. Aku turut berduka atas kepergiannya, Chanyeol." Yixing berujar dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Kemuraman berkilat di irisnya yang berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Ia tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut tentang kematian Pamannya karena itu hanya akan membuat luka yang tergores di hatinya semakin menganga dengan lebar.

Yixing mengamati pria yang lebih muda itu untuk beberapa saat. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam atas kepergian Park Byungchul yang mendadak ini. Jadi, Yixing memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur terlalu jauh, jika Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya.

"Yixing." Chanyeol memanggil sang dokter dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke bawah. "Aku membutuhkan pendapatmu."

"Tanyakan saja, Phoenix."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Yixing dengan lekat. "Menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku menikahi seorang gadis yang usianya masih separuh dari umurku saat ini?"

—

Malam itu—masih pada hari yang sama ketika ia berjumpa dengan Yixing dan Sena—Chanyeol mendapati dirinya sendiri mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kawasan di mana Baekhyun tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Kini, Porsche hitam miliknya bahkan sudah terparkir di posisi yang sama seperti ketika ia berkunjung sebelumnya. Dari posisinya saat ini, Chanyeol bisa mengamati hunian Baekhyun—bahkan jika beruntung, ia mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali menangkap sosok Baekhyun dalam penglihatan.

Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju ke arah luar, sementara tangan kanannya sedang meremas kemudi perlahan. Diam-diam, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh perbincangannya dengan Yixing beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _"_ _Ada hal yang perlu kauketahui, Phoenix." Yixing tampak serius menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tahu, pimpinan mafia tersebut tidak sedang dalam kondisi ingin-bermain-main, jika diamati suara dan gesturnya saat mengucapkannya. "Kebenaran itu relatif. Tidak ada yang benar-benar benar dan tidak ada yang benar-benar salah." Yixing memberikan sorot teduh kepada pria yang lebih muda. "Menikahi gadis yang lebih muda—" Sang dokter terdiam sejenak dan mulai menghitung. "—misalnya, gadis yang masih berusia 17 tahun mungkin terdengar tabu. Kau mungkin harus menanggung risiko mendapat sebutan seperti pedofilia atau maniak seks. Hal itu terdengar salah, jika orang lain tidak berusaha mencari tahu apa alasan di balik pernikahan tersebut. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bukan, kalau pernikahan itu dilakukan demi kebaikan gadis itu sendiri?" Salah satu alis Yixing terangkat naik. "Mungkin saja, pernikahan itu dilaksanakan untuk melindungi gadis itu dari segala hal negatif di sekitarnya," tambahnya seraya mengusap dagu. Dokter pribadi keluarga Park tersebut melirik sang Phoenix sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi, jika kau meminta pendapatku tentang kau menikahi gadis yang masih berusia 17 tahun dan kau hanya ingin memanfaatkannya untuk kepuasan seksualmu, maka jawabanku adalah tidak." Yixing menyeringai. "Tapi, jika kau memiliki tujuan lain demi kebaikan gadis itu,_ then go on, _Phoenix."_ _Seringai lelaki China tersebut pun menjelma sebagai sebuah senyum bijak._

Tiba-tiba saja, suara beberapa orang yang saling bercakap-cakap pun menarik Chanyeol untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Pria yang berada pada pertengahan usia 30 tahun itu segera mengangkat kepala dan mendapati beberapa gadis tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Dari empat gadis yang terlihat, Chanyeol memusatkan atensinya kepada seorang gadis semata—gadis bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi—memperlihatkan lehernya yang indah. Hanya dengan memperhatikannya sekilas, Chanyeol mengenali gadis itu dengan mudah.

' _Byun Baekhyun._ '

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hanya dengan melihat sosok yang bahkan belum ia kenal dengan akrab. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat hanya dengan melafalkan nama sang dara dalam batin. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi pada dirinya? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Remasan pada kemudinya semakin kuat. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya dari—dari hal ganjil apapun yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, lelaki itu kembali menatap ke arah jalanan dan trotoar. Baekhyun—dan tiga gadis lainnya—sudah pergi entah ke mana. Ada perasaan lega sekaligus kecewa ketika Chanyeol menyadarinya. Lega, karena ia tidak perlu merasakan kekhawatiran akan terganggu dengan kemunculan Baekhyun. Kecewa, karena—Chanyeol tidak ingin mengakuinya—ia tidak bisa memperhatikan gadis itu lebih lama.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kaupikirkan, Park?" Chanyeol mengumpati dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk mencabut kunci mobilnya, membuka pintu, dan melompat turun dari kendaraannya tersebut. Pria itu berpikir, mungkin otaknya membutuhkan sedikit udara segar—atau secangkir kopi hitam yang panas.

Chanyeol ingat, ada sebuah minimarket di daerah tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya lantas melangkah menyusuri trotoar demi trotoar, hingga netranya menemukan keberadaan minimarket tersebut di salah satu sudut jalan.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai kopi dalam keadaan dingin. Jadi, ia sengaja tidak menghampiri lemari pendingin atau rak yang menyediakan kopi hitam. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk menyeduh kopinya sendiri di _spot_ yang disediakan. Pemilik rambut merah itu sedang menambahkan air panas pada cangkir kertas di tangannya, saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Chanyeol _Oppa_?"

Refleks, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara yang baru saja melafalkan nama panggilannya dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat itu juga. Jika saja, cengkramannya tidak cukup kuat, mungkin cangkir kertasnya yang terisi separuh air panas itu sudah jatuh ke permukaan lantai. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika menyadari sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Itu Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

—

Note:

 _Hello, guys! Udah cepet belum nih update-nya? WKWKWK. Harusnya sih, gue update tadi siang. Tapi ada banyak tugas negara yang menghalangi niat mulia gue buat lanjutin chap. 2 ini huhu. Mianeee :(_

 _Ini udah gue panjangin dikit sih words-nya. Semoga aja ga bosen bacanya. Sebelumnya, gue udah berencana nambah satu adegan lagi, tapi gajadi daah. Potong aja di situ biar seru hehehe._

 _Buat yang nanya, ini GS!Baekhyun? Iya, sistaaa. Ini GS!Baekhyun. Jadi, Baekhyun di sini jadi cewek. Buat yang gasuka, gausah lanjut baca, gapapa kok. Ada juga yang nanya soal pernikahan sama sepupu nie. Gue udah coba googling. Sebenernya, pernikahan sama sepupu itu tergolong pernikahan sedarah dan bisa berbahaya seandainya kedua belah pihak punya gen resesif yang letal dan sama. Kalau mereka punya anak, ada kemungkinan anaknya bakal cacat atau meninggal cmiiw. Terus gimana nih nasib ChanBaek di sini nanti? Udah, baca aja dulu yak. HAHAHAHA. Kalau ada pertanyaan yang sekiranya belum gue jawab di sini, itu artinya nanti pasti bakal gue jelasin. Jadi, stay tune aja, guys._

 _Anyway, makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow hehehe. Jadi terharu nih gue *peperin ingus* Kalo ada pertanyaan bisa tinggalin langsung di kolom review. Atau kalo malu, langsung PM aja ya. Gue ga gigit kok. HEHE._

 _Last but not least, review again?_

 _PS. Gimana perasaan kalian abis nonton The Eve Dance Practice Video?_


	3. Chapter 3

**TARAXACUM**

.: Chapter 3: _Family_ :.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Sang pemilik nama refleks terlonjak kaget. Ia bergegas bangkit dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dari kamar, hingga menuruni setiap anak tangga. "Ada apa, Bibi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan volume agak keras sehingga wanita yang baru saja memanggilnya—sang Bibi—mampu mendengarnya.

"Cepat kemari!"

Baekhyun mengasumsikan suara Bibinya berasal dari dapur. Gadis itu segera mengatur langkahnya dengan lebih cepat untuk menuju dapur setelah mendengar frasa 'cepat'. Terlebih, secara umum, Bibinya memang sedikit tidak sabar menghadapi segalanya yang berjalan dengan lamban. "Ada apa, Bibi?" Baekhyun mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya begitu ia tiba di dapur.

Wanita paruh baya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dapur tersebut membalik badannya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi murka yang tergambar di wajahnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mencuci semua piring kotor milikmu sendiri, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi seraya berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Ia yakin ia sudah mencuci peralatan makan yang ia gunakan setelah makan siang. Gadis itu kemudian melirik ke balik punggung sang Bibi dan menemukan piring kotor, gelas, sendok, dan garpu yang belum tercuci. "T-tapi Bibi, aku sudah mencucinya. Sungguh."

"Lalu, perbuatan siapa ini, huh?" Wanita itu maju selangkah dan mencubit lengan atas Baekhyun dengan cukup keras. "Kaupikir, ada hantu yang makan siang di rumahku?" tanyanya dengan geram. Ia lantas melepaskan cubitan pada lengan Baekhyun. "Cepat bereskan! Jangan lupa untuk membersihkan rumah sebagai hukuman untukmu. Mengerti?"

"Iya, Bibi." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, tanpa berani menatap langsung ke arah Bibinya yang sedang marah tersebut.

Tanpa mengatakan kalimat lain, Bibinya melangkahkan kaki dengan kasar, meninggalkan Baekhyun di dapur.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas ke belakang sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Dengan langkah gontai, gadis yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu menghampiri bak cuci dan mulai mengerjakan perintah sang Bibi. Sembari melakukan tugasnya, Baekhyun mulai melamun.

Kehidupannya selalu saja seperti ini setiap kali Ibunya menitipkan dirinya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Bibinya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya—atau Ibunya—hingga ia harus diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Awalnya, gadis itu selalu mengeluh, meskipun hanya mampu untuk memendamnya di dalam hati. Akan tetapi, lama-kelamaan, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa mengeluh tidak akan pernah memiliki arti. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melakoni hidupnya dengan sepenuh hati dan berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti hidup akan sedikit bermurah hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun teringat kepada kedua orang tuanya saat peralatan makannya sudah selesai dicuci. "Ayah, Ibu, aku rindu kalian …"

—

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan mengepel ruang tengah saat ia mendengar suara sepupunya yang memanggil namanya. "Tunggu sebentar!" Gadis itu buru-buru mengemasi peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengepel sebelum melenggang ke teras rumah—di mana sepupunya dan beberapa temannya yang berkunjung berada. "Ada apa, Jinah?" tanya sang dara seraya menghapus butiran keringat di ujung pelipisnya.

Gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding Baekhyun dan bernama Jinah itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Ingin ikut kami, tidak?" tawarnya dengan riang.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa langit sudah gelap sementara dirinya bahkan belum mandi karena terlalu sibuk membersihkan seisi rumah milik Bibinya. "Uh, ikut ke mana?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, bersenang-senang!" Salah satu teman Jinah yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap dibanding gadis di Korea Selatan pada umumnya menyahut.

Jinah mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau tidak mungkin hanya ingin menghabiskan malammu di dalam kamar, bukan?" Gadis yang seumuran dengan Baekhyun tersebut menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Tentu saja, ia sangat ingin bersenang-senang di luar rumah. Namun apakah ia akan baik-baik saja ketika meninggalkan rumah? Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di luar sana? "Apakah tidak masalah, jika aku ikut dengan kalian?" cicitnya lirih.

"Tidak masalah!" Jinah berseru mantap. "Jadi, kau ingin ikut?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Jinah dengan sorot mata berbinar. "Aku mau!" balasnya seraya mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tapi, aku masih kotor …" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sesungguhnya, sekilas, tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tetap terlihat manis, meskipun dirinya tidak berdandan secantik Jinah dan kawan-kawannya. Ia bahkan belum mandi. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa tidak nyaman harus meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kotor apanya?" Teman Jinah yang lain menyahuti. "Kau terlihat cantik," tambahnya dengan nada acuh.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu. ' _Benarkah aku cantik?_ ' batinnya terkejut. Ia tak pernah mendapat pujian seperti itu selain dari Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat sekarang." Jinah menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berniat berjalan beriringan dengan sepupunya tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa seantusias ini ketika tinggal di rumah Bibinya. Terlebih, Jinah tiba-tiba saja membiarkannya membaur dengan teman-temannya. Itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun yang sangat pemalu dan memiliki kesulitan untuk bergaul dengan remaja seusianya.

Akan tetapi, hanya beberapa menit setelah mereka meninggalkan rumah, Baekhyun merasa asing. Memang benar, Jinah tenggah menggamit lengannya dan berjalan di sisinya. Memang benar, Baekhyun juga sedang berjalan bersama dengan kedua teman Jinah yang menawan tersebut. Namun, gadis itu merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak dianggap ada. Gadis itu tidak sedikitpun dilibatkan dalam perbincangan mereka. Meskipun demikian, Baekhyun tidak ingin berpikir buruk tentang sepupunya. Toh, Jinah sudah bermurah hati untuk mengajaknya keluar, bukan? Seharusnya, ia bisa lebih bersyukur malam ini.

Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah Jinah saat mereka berhenti di tepi jalan. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Temanku akan menjemput kita di sini, Baek. Kita tidak mungkin akan berjalan kaki terus, bukan?" Jinah membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun—masih dengan nada ramah. Tetapi, ada kilatan yang berbeda dari netra sang dara.

"Uh, oke …" Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dari sang sepupu. Ia sesungguhnya tidak keberatan untuk berjalan kaki sejauh apapun. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya sejak kecil. Sayangnya, Jinah sepertinya tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu. Sehingga, Baekhyun hanya bisa memaklumi kebiasaan sepupunya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_ berhenti tepat di hadapan empat gadis remaja tersebut. Kaca jendela diturunkan, memperlihatkan wajah sang pengemudi. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, kok!" Jinah menjawab dengan riang. "Omong-omong, aku membawa sepupuku. Apa tidak masalah?" tanya gadis itu pada teman lelakinya yang duduk di balik kemudi.

Sang teruna melirik ke arah Baekhyun—satu-satunya gadis yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Aku tidak yakin, Jinah. Kita bahkan belum menjemput Minho dan kekasihnya," jawab lelaki itu dengan raut bersalah.

Jinah menunjukkan raut terkejut, sementara dua teman wanitanya tampak menahan tawa. "Oh, Baekhyun. Sayang sekali, sepertinya kau tidak bisa ikut dengan kami. Mobilnya mungkin penuh."

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. "Oh, t-tidak masalah, kok. Aku bisa pulang ke rumah saja." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Sungguh?" Jinah menatap Baekhyun dengan polos, meskipun diam-diam menikmati ekspresi sepupu manisnya tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. "Selamat bersenang-senang, ya." Ia berucap dengan volume lirih.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lama, Jinah dan kedua temannya segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah pintu menutup, mobil itu segera melesat dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di tepi jalan.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa satu-satunya tempat yang menyenangkan adalah berada di tengah Ayah dan Ibunya. Dunia luar terlalu kejam untuk gadis seperti dirinya. Demi menghibur perasaannya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak segera kembali ke rumah sang Bibi. Netranya menangkap bangunan minimarket di seberang jalan. Gadis itu berniat untuk pergi ke minimarket tersebut dan membeli es krim stroberi.

Ketika langkah kaki membawa gadis mungil itu mendekati pintu minimarket, atensinya tersita oleh sosok pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut merah menyala—membuatnya terlihat begitu mencolok, sekalipun ia berada di tengah lautan manusia. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan lelaki itu bahkan ketika ia memasuki minimarket. Figur wajah si jangkung terlihat semakin jelas di mata pemilik marga Byun tersebut. Samar-samar, Baekhyun merasakan perasaan familiar tatkala memperhatikan paras pria tersebut. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu sudah mendekati sosok tersebut, mengikis jarak di antara mereka, sementara otaknya berpikir keras dalam mengingat wajahnya. "Chanyeol _Oppa_?"

Pria jangkung yang dipanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Chanyeol _Oppa_ itu menoleh. Ada keterkejutan yang berkilat di netranya. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun seketika merasa antusias. Pria itu rupanya juga mengenalinya, bahkan mengingat namanya! "Jadi, kau benar Chanyeol _Oppa_?" Matanya yang sipit itu membesar dan berbinar karena senang. "Aku tidak salah mengenali orang, rupanya," gumamnya gembira. Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol dahulu saat pria itu masih jauh lebih muda. Rambutnya bahkan bukan merah, seperti saat ini, melainkan hitam legam—mirip dengan miliknya. Akan tetapi, ada beberapa hal yang tidak banyak berubah dari pria bermarga Park tersebut. Chanyeol tetap terlihat jauh lebih tinggi—dulu ataupun sekarang. Mata dan telinganya yang besar juga merupakan salah satu ciri khas dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau—bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol menginterupsi lamunan singkat Baekhyun.

"Aku kebetulan sedang menginap di rumah Bibi. Rumahnya ada di sekitar sini." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Dan kebetulan, aku sedang ingin membeli es krim," tambahnya dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Bukan, maksudku—" Chanyeol terdiam selama sepersekian detik. "—oh, tidak. Lupakan saja." Lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengisi gelas di tangannya dengan air panas.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Ia penasaran dengan kalimat apa yang sebenarnya ingin diutarakan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, ia berusaha menahan rasa penasaran tersebut dan beralih mengamati paras Chanyeol yang semakin tampan seiring usianya yang semakin bertambah tua. Pipi gembil Baekhyun bersemu merah hanya karena pemikiran tersebut. "Kalau begitu, aku ambil es krim dulu ya, _Oppa_." Baekhyun buru-buru meninggalkan Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju boks di mana es krim diletakkan. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya yang berdentum keras. ' _Bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir demikian pada sepupuku sendiri?_ ' gerutunya dalam hati. Gadis muda itu segera mengambil salah satu es krim rasa stroberi dari dalam boks besar tersebut dan menempelkannya pada pipi kanannya. ' _Sadarlah, Baekhyun. Dia adalah sepupumu._ '

Setelah merasa dirinya cukup sanggup mengontrol diri jika bertatap muka lagi dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kasir. Ia melihat figur tinggi Chanyeol yang sudah menanti di depan meja kasir.

"Sudah menemukan apa yang kaucari?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat dan dalam dari yang terakhir kali Baekhyun ingat pada pertemuan mereka beberapa tahun silam.

Bodohnya, jantung Baekhyun lagi-lagi berdetak tidak teratur hanya dengan mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia memang jarang sekali memiliki teman lawan jenis. Selain karena sifat pemalu yang ia miliki, ia juga merasa canggung untuk berkawan dengan mereka. Jangan heran, jika gadis itu terlihat begitu kikuk di hadapan sepupunya sendiri. "Sudah." Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan es krim ke atas meja kasir.

"Biarkan aku yang membayar." Chanyeol berpesan pada karyawan minimarket tersebut, kemudian membayarkan kopi yang ia beli dan es krim untuk Baekhyun. "Ini es krimmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan es krim stroberi itu pada gadis di sampingnya. "Ingin ngobrol sambil kuantar pulang ke rumah?"

Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya lantaran Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali, tanpa membuka suara.

Chanyeol tampak terdiam beberapa saat, mengamati gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan minimarket dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyusulnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan di sisinya. "Baik, _Oppa_." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan. "Bagaimana kabar _Oppa_?"

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab. "Aku juga baik."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan hawa canggung yang menyelubungi mereka. Mungkin, karena mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Atau mungkin, karena usia mereka terpaut jauh, sehingga Baekhyun khawatir jika ia membuka topik pembicaraan baru, Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Akan tetapi, rasanya aneh sekali untuk hanya membungkam mulut begitu saja.

"Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, ya?"

Baekhyun refleks mendongak. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menerawang ke atas langit malam. "Um, sekitar 10 tahun?" Baekhyun menebak.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, sekitar 10 tahun." Pria jangkung itu menunduk, menatap Baekhyun. "Dulu, kau masih kecil. Sekarang, kau tetap saja kecil," lanjutnya dengan nada bergurau. Chanyeol meloloskan tawa.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Akan tetapi, mendengar bagaimana pria itu tertawa justru membuat amarahnya surut seketika. "Bukan salahku, jika aku tetap terlihat kecil. _Oppa_ yang tumbuh terlalu tinggi," balasnya yang kemudian diikuti kekehan pelan.

"Menjadi tinggi seperti juga bukan salahku, Baek," sangkal Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau tinggal dengan Bibimu?"

Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol kali ini. "Ayah dan Ibu harus melakukan pekerjaan. Sepekan yang lalu, Ayah berjanji akan menjemputku akhir pekan ini. Tapi, mereka masih belum datang." Gadis itu terdengar muram hanya dengan caranya berbicara. " _Oppa_ tidak tahu, ke mana Ayah dan Ibu pergi?" Baekhyun mendongak sekali lagi. Tatapannya menyiratkan sorot penasaran.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak segera memberikan jawaban pada gadis yang sedang dilanda rasa penasaran tersebut. "Ayahmu memang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang memiliki urusan penting," jawabnya lirih. Ia buru-buru menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi, kurasa itu hal yang biasa. Bukan maksud Ayahmu untuk tidak menepati janjinya padamu. Terkadang, pekerjaan yang dia lakukan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang bisa ia perkirakan."

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar. "Tidak masalah, kok!" balasnya semangat. "Aku mengerti, Ayah pasti sibuk. Lagipula, Ayah bekerja demi aku dan Ibu, bukan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh binar di matanya. Ia memang selalu merasa bangga setiap kali membicarakan tentang Ayahnya.

Chanyeol memandang ke dalam netra Baekhyun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Kau benar," jawabnya yang disertai dengan anggukan.

"Oh, itu rumah Bibi!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah rumah Bibinya.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun. "Oh, Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sepupunya. "Ada apa, _Oppa_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kebetulan, aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk besok malam." Chanyeol berdeham pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kau berkunjung ke rumahku?"

—

"Sepertinya, Phoenix sedang tidak terlalu bergairah malam ini." Yeonseok berkomentar atas permainan billiard Chanyeol malam ini. Pria itu mengambil gilirannya untuk bermain. "Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya sembari berusaha membidik salah satu bola di atas meja billiard.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur sambil menghela napas. Ia merasa benar-benar payah. Biasanya, ia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Yeonseok. Biasanya, satu-satunya lawan yang sebanding dengan dirinya adalah _underboss_ -nya, Sehun. Kini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menyamai poin yang diperoleh Yeonseok. "Aku bertemu Baekhyun semalam."

Yeonseok yang baru saja berhasil memasukkan bola sasarannya ke dalam lubang pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Baekhyun? Maksudmu—"

"Benar. Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang lagi.

Sementara itu, Sehun sedang mengamati perbincangan di antara kedua bos tersebut dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengerang—terlihat begitu frustasi. "Kau yakin, aku harus menikahinya, Yeonseok?" Lelaki itu menatap Yeonseok sendu, sementara kilas balik pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun terputar di dalam otaknya. "Dia terlalu lugu, terlalu polos."

Yeonseok mengembuskan napas pelan. "Karena itulah, kau adalah pria yang tepat untuk menjaganya, menjaga keluguannya," timpalnya sebelum kembali fokus pada meja billiard dan melanjutkan gilirannya.

"Aku? Dengan segala sepak terjangku? Menjaga keluguannya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau pasti sudah gila, Yeonseok."

"Kupikir, Venom benar, Phoenix." Tiba-tiba saja, suara rendah milik Sehun menimpali perbincangan antara Chanyeol dan Yeonseok. "Selama ini, Nona Byun selalu aman bahkan saat Tuan Byungchul menduduki posisi sebagai pemimpin Seven Stars. Aku yakin, beliau juga menginginkan Anda untuk menjaga Nona Byun setelah kepergiannya."

Chanyeol memandangi Sehun dalam keheningan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang lebih muda darinya itu akan mendukung ucapan Yeonseok. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Dia terlalu—astaga, sudah kukatakan bukan, dia itu terlalu lugu untuk memasuki kehidupan kita." Chanyeol geram.

Yeonseok yang telah selesai dengan gilirannya pun menghampiri Chanyeol. "Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, dia akan mengerti. Satu-satunya hal yang perlu kita lakukan saat ini adalah menyelamatkannya dan memberikannya perlindungan terbaik. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanya? Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa Pamanku sudah meninggal?" Tangannya mengacak surai merahnya dengan frustasi. "Demi Tuhan, Yeonseok. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pekerjaan Pamanku. Dia bahkan masih setia menunggu orang tuanya untuk kembali dan bertemu dengannya!"

"Rileks, Chanyeol." Yeonseok menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Aku memiliki ide."

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Yeonseok. Tatapannya seolah berbicara, ' _Jangan memberiku ide gila lagi._ '

"Kita tetap jalankan rencana awal kita." Yeonseok berujar dengan serius. "Kau hanya perlu menikah dengan Baekhyun. Sisanya—termasuk untuk memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa orang tuanya sudah meninggal, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

—

Rumah Chanyeol sangat besar dan mewah. Tidak, tidak, itu terlihat seperti sebuah istana yang biasanya hanya Baekhyun dengar dari dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa bangunan seperti ini nyata adanya dan sepupunya memilikinya. Setelah memasuki gerbang masuk yang kokoh, Baekhyun disambut dengan halaman yang sangat luas, dihiasi dengan kolam, air mancur, dan bunga-bunga.

Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga masih dibuat takjub ketika ia memasuki bangunan rumah Chanyeol. Desain interior rumah tersebut sama sekali tidak main-main. Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol pasti sangat sukses dan kaya raya untuk mampu membeli rumah sebagus ini. Hal lain yang menambah kesan rumah pria itu terlihat seperti istana adalah sejumlah penjaga berpakaian nyaris sama di berbagai sudut rumah. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menerka harta yang dimiliki Chanyeol hingga rumahnya pun harus dijaga dengan ketat seperti ini.

"Ah, kau pasti Nona Byun."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menemukan seorang wanita cantik yang muncul entah dari mana. Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena terlalu sibuk mengamati ruang tengah milik Chanyeol. "Eh, b-benar. Aku Byun Baekhyun." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan pada wanita asing tersebut.

"Aku Ahra, Nona—"

"Jangan panggil aku nona!" Baekhyun refleks berseru, kemudian buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat sadar bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu memanggilku nona. Panggil saja Baekhyun atau Baek," lanjutnya dengan senyum kikuk di wajahnya. Ia mengamati wanita itu dengan seksama. Dalam hati, ia menduga bahwa Ahra pasti istri atau kekasih Chanyeol. Wanita itu sangat cantik hingga rasanya pantas bersanding dengan sepupunya yang tampan itu.

"Oh, baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, Baek." Wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ahra itu tersenyum lembut. "Kau juga bisa memanggilku _Eonni._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. "Uh, Chanyeol _Oppa_ di mana?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Dia sedang bertemu dengan koleganya. Mungkin, beberapa saat lagi, dia akan pulang," jelas Ahra dengan lembut. "Chanyeol memberitahuku untuk menjamumu, jika kau sudah tiba. Kau ingin minum atau memakan sesuatu, mungkin?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena gugup. "Uh, boleh," jawabnya ragu. "T-tapi, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah. Kemari, Baek." Dengan ramah, Ahra mengajak gadis yang lebih muda untuk pergi ke dapur. "Kurasa, aku punya pudding di kulkas. Kau mau beberapa?" tawar Ahra pada Baekhyun setelah membiarkan gadis itu duduk di atas kursi yang tersedia di sana.

Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Eonni_ , apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol _Oppa_ di sini?" Baekhyun pikir, itu adalah pertanyaan yang tepat untuk dilontarkan daripada memberikan pertanyaan seperti, ' _Kau istri Chanyeol_ Oppa, _ya?_ '

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tinggal di sini. Aku hanya membantu Chanyeol mengurus beberapa keperluan rumah tangga karena dia terlalu sibuk bekerja," jelas Ahra seraya membuka kulkas dan mengambil sepiring berisi pudding.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. ' _Jadi, dia bukan istri Chanyeol_ Oppa.'

"Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol tinggal sendirian di sini." Ahra menambahkan sembari meletakkan piring di hadapan Baekhyun. "Makan sepuasmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menggumamkan terima kasih atas pudding pemberian Ahra yang sangat banyak. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria-pria tadi? Apa mereka juga membantu Chanyeol _Oppa_ mengurus keperluan rumah tangga seperti dirimu?"

Ahra tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. "Ah, mereka bertugas menjaga rumah ini," jelas sang puan. "Maksudku dengan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tinggal sendirian di sini adalah karena tidak ada keluarga atau kerabat dekat yang menetap di sini bersamanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham sambil mulai memakan puddingnya. Ia memang pernah berjumpa dengan Chanyeol dahulu, tetapi ia tidak mengetahui banyak tentang pria itu. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah membicarakan secara detail tentang Chanyeol, kecuali mengatakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah sepupu Baekhyun.

"Sudah puas membicarakanku?" Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara baritone menggema di dapur.

Baekhyun nyaris melompat dari kursinya saat menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di dapur tersebut. Ia buru-buru menelan puddingnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang." Ahra menggumam pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu," imbuhnya. "Jangan membuat Baekhyun takut kepadamu, Chanyeol." Ahra berpesan pada atasannya sebelum beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _Sweetheart_."

Chanyeol mengucapkan salam pada Ahra sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk dengan Baekhyun. "Jadi, kau suka pudding juga selain es krim?" tanyanya pada gadis manis tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. "Sebenarnya, aku suka apapun yang manis atau apapun yang terbuat dari stroberi," jelasnya sambil menyuapkan pudding ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol tertawa—entah apa yang lucu dan patut ditertawakan.

Pipi Baekhyun seketika merona karena mendengar tawa Chanyeol. "Um, rumah _Oppa_ sangat besar, ya?" gumamnya, mencoba untuk mengajak sepupunya itu membicarakan hal lain.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menoleh, balas menatap Chanyeol, kemudian mengangguk. "Rumah yang biasanya kutinggali dengan Ibu jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan rumah ini." Gadis itu memulai bercerita. "Tetapi, rumahnya sangat nyaman," lanjutnya hingga ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. "T-tapi, bukan berarti, rumah ini tidak nyaman." Baekhyun buru-buru menambahkan. "Rumah ini terlihat indah, tapi apa _Oppa_ tidak merasa kesepian jika tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol terdiam, sementara netranya terfokus menatap mata jernih milik Baekhyun. "Kadang, aku merasa kesepian," balasnya lirih. "Kalau begitu, untuk sementara waktu, apa kau mau tinggal di sini? Bersamaku?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

—

Note:

 _Halo, guys. Bosen ga ketemu gue mulu? Wkwkwk. Sebenernya, gue pengen buru-buru update chap. 3, tapi apa daya gue lupa kalo ada shift ngajar kemarin u_u_

 _Ada yang tetep tanya soal marga Baekhyun, ya? Tenang, guys. Gue ga salah ketik kok. Itu emang marga dia Byun. Nanti pasti dijelasin di fanficnya. Kalo dijelasin di sini kan jadinya ga surprise. Iya, kan? Hehehe. Jadi, kalau ada pertanyaan lain yang ga gue jawab di note, tandanya bakal gue jawab di dalam ceritanya. Jadi, sabar, ya ~_

 _Oh- Ada juga yang nanya soal Yixing! Guys, Yixing-nya di sini nggak gue bikin GS :( Gue sampe cek ulang chap. 1 dan emang di sana gue udah nulis kalau Yixing itu pria. Kalau ada yang ngerasa karakter Yixing di sini terlalu kalem, gue bakal berusaha buat lebih nunjukin sisi cowoknya. Soalnya, kalo ngebayangin Yixing, gue selalu ngebayangin karakter dia yang kalem-kalem, dewasa, bijaksana, tipikal idaman mertua :(_

 _Gue juga mau buat beberapa klarifikasi soal beberapa hal dalam fanfic ini /tsah_

 _Buat karakter Oh Yeonseok, gue ambil visualisasinya dari actor Yoo Yeonseok. Coba deh kalian googling dan perhatiin wajahnya. Mirip siapa? Wkwk. Selanjutnya, tentang Seven Star, sebenernya kelompok mafia ini tuh nyata. Gue juga ambil beberapa informasi soal Seven Star yang gue temuin di Wikipedia. Untuk selebihnya, gue pakai imajinasi gue sendiri buat ngembangin Seven Star ini. Nggak ada alasan khusus kok, kenapa gue milih Seven Star selain demi kepentingan plot dalam fanfic ini, hehe._

 _Jadiii, gimana pendapat kalian soal chapter 3 ini? Yang punya kritik dan saran, gue tunggu di kolom review. Yang mau ninggalin jejak juga gue tunggu!_

 _Sooo, mind to leave your review?_

 _P.S. Happy anniversary, EXO-L!_


End file.
